


filling space

by bloodandcream



Series: The more the merrier [83]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Post-Threesome, idk what to say there's not a whole lot going on here, teeth brushing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 14:14:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10113509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodandcream/pseuds/bloodandcream
Summary: Stretching out a cramp in one leg, Dean curls his arm tighter around the skinny guy that’s draped over his chest. Sometimes, he likes space after sex, sometimes he likes cuddling. This guy seems intent on being a barnacle.And Dean had thought he’d had a crush on Sam more.





	

Dean’s still coming down, sweat drying on his skin and he’s panting, trying to get his heart rate and breathing to steady and slow. The bathroom door is open, and they can hear Sam taking a piss from where they’re lingering in bed. The lights in the motel room are off, so the one Sam has on in the bathroom casts a big rectangle of yellow light on the dirty shag carpet.

Stretching out a cramp in one leg, Dean curls his arm tighter around the skinny guy that’s draped over his chest. Sometimes, he likes space after sex, sometimes he likes cuddling. This guy seems intent on being a barnacle.

And Dean had thought he’d had a crush on Sam more.

“You staying the night?”

Dean squeezes his shoulder when he asks. Feels a bony chin scrape against his chest as the guy shifts.

“Is that - you don’t mind?”

“Nah.”

The toilet flushes and the tap turns on.

Dean asks, “What’s your name again, darling?”

At least the guy laughs quietly, instead of getting up or pulling back.

“It’s Alex.”

“Alex. Yeah. Sorry.”

“Mm. It’s fine.”

Sam’s still naked when he comes out of the bathroom, hefts a duffel up onto the wobbly table across from the foot of the bed and roots around in it. Dean and Alex both enjoy the view, pale glow of light from the bathroom making things just visible, and god, Dean loves biting those dimples in the muscles at the sides of Sam’s ass. It’s a really nice ass.

Surfacing with a new spare toothbrush still in it’s package - with the name of a different motel on it -Sam shakes it once. “Spare toothbrush? I overheard you guys.”

“Oh, you don’t mind either, do you?” Alex asks, pushing up onto an elbow and looking between the two of them. Must assume that they’re boyfriends or something that like, trying to spice up their love life with a threesome.

Alex is a cute guy. Bit nerdy, he had been over-eager to help Sam find some books for research in the library, with his name-tag pinned perfectly straight over a sweater vest. He had a nervous habit of pushing his glasses up his nose whenever Sam wasn’t looking straight at him. So yeah, Dean had thought Sam was the one Alex had wanted.

Sam shrugs and goes back to the bathroom with the spare toothbrush. “It’s good. Maybe we can go for round two in the morning.”

Sitting up, Dean kicks the messy, dirty sheets off the bed and stands, going to the bathroom to brush his teeth. They do it side by side, elbows bumping. They could wait turns. When they were little, they were small enough to brush side by side. And when they were teens it was a game of jostling each other out of the way. Now, they just, still brush their teeth side by side.

Taking the toothpaste after Sam to squeeze some on his own brush still sitting in a small Dixie cup on the lip of the sink, Dean cocks a hip on the cold porcelain and angles towards the door of the bathroom where Alex has appeared, thick black-rimmed glasses on his nose again, shaggy dark hair fucking wild all over the place. Sam tosses him the unused brush.

“Thanks.”

The wrapper crinkles when he takes it out, the light bulb above the mirror making that fizzy sound that they do sometimes, and Sam brushes his teeth so vigorously it’s loud.

Dean smiles around a mouth full of foam and appraises their work. A few bruises stretch along Alex’s shoulders and chest, wide-mouth marks - Sam always leaves indents of his teeth behind like a fucking savage. Dean’s are more delicate. Pink to barely red, little round ones that’ll fade soon. They trail down the middle of Alex’s stomach and spread out across the insides of his furry thighs.

Boy’s gotta have other aches that’ll linger more’n a few days.

The three of them brush their teeth in silence. Dean and Sam know the routine between them, Sam spits first, rinses, then starts with his flossing. Dean spits, rubs a thumb along the bristles on his brush as he rinses it, musses his hair up and yawns. He doesn’t usually floss. They move around each other in a way that’s familiar no matter the bathroom - or just sharing a passed cup roadside - and there’s little spaces in their routine that they carve out for another sometimes.

Dean leans back against the wall beside the toilet that sits right next to the sink to let Alex get to the tap, while Sam retreats against the bathtub with his flossing, elbows out wide and almost touching opposite walls in the small space. Alex is a shy thing, looks between them, hunches over the sink and makes himself even smaller.

He’s already small enough Sam can almost wrap his hands finger to thumb around that narrow, flat bellied waist that trembled like a frightened thing caught between them.

Scratching the crust on his belly that he should really wash off, Dean asks, “When do you gotta leave in the morning?”

Alex, foam still in the corner of his mouth, spits and straightens up. “I don’t have work tomorrow, so, whenever.”

Sam flicks his piece of floss in the trash and steps closer, placing a hand on the small of Alex’s back.

“We can do breakfast.”

Alex nods, leans back against the giant fucking wall of muscle that is Sam and closes his eyes. Yeah. It’s a nice feeling.

Dean’s got a bit of a limp as he slinks out of the bathroom, but that’s from getting his hip slammed against the edge of a sarcophagus earlier that night. Alex didn’t bat an eye and didn’t ask questions at the bruises across Sam’s ribs or the cut over Dean’s forearm. Dean kind of likes him.

“Dude,” Sam calls after Dean.

Turning around, Dean catches the wet wash cloth thrown at him. Sam’s got a disapproving look on his face.

Dean rolls his eyes and scrubs at his belly.

“Um.” Alex shifts from one foot to another. “Would you mind if I take a shower?”

Sam pats him on the shoulder. “Go for it.”

Alex closes the door after himself. None of them have put any clothes back on yet. But it is nice to keep all the warm steam in.

Dean dives back into bed and his hip twinges. Sam pulls a brush out of his bag and combs his hair.

“You good?”

Dean asks his brother.

Sam finishes combing, crawls into bed and boxes Dean in with arms beside his head. The pipes rattle in the walls as the shower comes on. There’s just a splash of red neon from the motel sign in the parking lot creeping through the slats of the blinds. Sam’s face is dark, and Dean can feel his body heat. Hair tickles against Dean’s cheek as Sam leans in and kisses him with a tenderness that he wants to reject, that makes him ache.

They might have had a fight earlier. Sometimes it can be hard to be face to face when there’s bad blood between them, stupid mistakes and stupid arguments. Dean likes to fill the space with other people sometimes, it can be overwhelming how consuming Sam is.

Like this. Right here. No where to go. Sam’s mouth on his. Dean sighs and tucks loose hair behind Sam’s ear.

Sam pulls back. A hand lingering spread over Dean’s belly shifts, pulls the blankets up.

“Yeah, we’re good.”

It sounds like he means it. Dean’ll take it.

The shower turns off, and Alex comes back to bed damp, naked, burrows under the sheets and Sam moves to lay behind Dean so that Dean’s the one in the middle. Rolling onto his side, Dean curves back against Sam and pushes an arm under the pillow beneath Alex’s head, Alex facing him and pressing up against his chest. It’ll get so hot he’ll sweat through the sheets at some point, but Dean’s effectively cuddled into place with no where to go and that’s alright. It’s better than drinking his insecurities away, and the steady dull thud of Sam’s heartbeat at his back calms him down.

Teeth brushed, tucked into bed. They’ll wake up and have sex in the morning. Get waffles for breakfast. Pretend like they’re kinky boyfriends before they send Alex the cute librarian home. Then they’ll find another hunt in another town, get another motel room with two queen beds, and only use one of them.


End file.
